londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Talk:List of Mayors of Battersea
Several Mayors mentioned here http://hawkley.ctie.org.uk/History/latchmere_estate.htm. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:38, February 26, 2015 (UTC) From the above - the 1952-3 mayor needs the initial changed (and/or married name added). Jackiespeel (talk) 15:42, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :She was Ellen A Coles and was living at 7 Mysore Road, still a member of the council and still unmarried, in 1964. Thanks to Municipal Yearbook/Register of Electors at ancestry. Lozleader (talk) 10:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Better again: Ellen Agnes Coles thanks to "Snippet View" in Google Books: "THE NEW MAYORS : Once again the “Municipal Journal' presents its congratulations and good wishes to the new .... J.P. (continued overleaf) BATTERSEA: Miss Ellen Agnes Coles, J.P" Lozleader (talk) 11:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::She died in 2002. "Miss Ellen Coles, a Member of Battersea Metropolitan Borough Council from 1942 to 1965, for most of that time as Chairman of the Health Committee and Mayor of Battersea in 1952/53 and a J.P." http://ww3.wandsworth.gov.uk/moderngov/Data/Council/20021218/Minutes/$Minutes.doc.pdf Lozleader (talk) 11:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Is the India Audit Office candidate here https://www.thegazette.co.uk/London/issue/25516/page/4604/data.pdf the future Mayor? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:41, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Arthur Raynor - the relevant union archives are here http://www2.warwick.ac.uk/services/library/mrc/explorefurther/subject_guides/family_history/carpntr/ Jackiespeel (talk) 18:40, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Lanes Are James F Lane (1927-28 Mayor) and J F Lane junior (1950-51) father and son I wonder? Lozleader (talk) 20:50, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :We have come across enough unrelated namesakes even with the 'less common names' to make double checking necessary. :) :Changing the subject - was Harry Ralph Selley's second wife's first husband (see the WP page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Selley) the Mayor of Battersea? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:13, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::... right ... according to freebmd Joseph O Hendrick married Margaret A Shiels in Marylebone Registration District in 3rd Quarter 1924. This is presumably the widow that Harry Selley married (the WP article gives "Shiela" in error). ::In the electoral registers Joseph Hendrick is living alone at 60 Warriner Gardens, Battersea in 1924 while he has been joined by Margaret Avelyn Hendrick in 1926. ::On the balance of probability it looks like the same woman. There are two Joseph Hendrick deaths in London that fit the timetable: one in Stepney in first quarter 1936 and one in second quarter 1937 in Westminster (which could indicate death in a central London hospital). Lozleader (talk) 10:27, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :::It's the 1937 one. From the probate records: "HENDRICK, Joseph, otherwise Joseph Owen of 6 Claverton-street Westminster S.W.1 died 11 May 1937 Probate London 4 June to Margaret Avelyn Hendrick widow. Effects £345." Interestingly Claverton Street is in Pimlico and more or less opposite Battersea. Lozleader (talk) 10:33, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::I wonder how many more relatives we will find (and looking through the lists of councillors in eg the Metropolitan Year Books there are a certain number of obviously husband-and-wife Councillors (same address), and a few other actually or probably related people - and there are probably more relatives on councils at different dates/in different boroughs/otherwise not obvious. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:59, August 26, 2017 (UTC) More details According to Free BMD there is a John Edward Astill born 1874, Barrow and died 1940 Battersea, and a George #Howard# H born 1900, possibly the same as George HH Eaton married 1928 - would these be the relevant persons? And is George F Meecham Francis or Furzer? Jackiespeel (talk) 15:48, June 15, 2018 (UTC) http://www.smmwandsworth.org.uk/about/history/world-war-i-rood-screen/john-geoffrey-astill/ seems to refer to his son. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:46, November 15, 2019 (UTC) John Campbell When necessary distinguish between the Battersea mayor and his namesake https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Campbell_(London_mayor). Jackiespeel (talk) 19:32, January 7, 2019 (UTC) George Henry H Eaton Have https://ancestors.familysearch.org/en/LVQD-VHM/george-henry-heaton-1876: is there a possible spurious space? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:41, November 18, 2019 (UTC) H W J Miles Have a Henry W Miles died 1939 in Battersea and Henry WJ Miles died Westminster 1949. Was either the one on thl Next group Is http://www.hertsatwar.co.uk/biographies/12219/william-robert-croucher a relative of his namesake William Robert Croucher. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:42, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Fred Wingrove here and here Jackiespeel (talk) 19:06, November 20, 2019 (UTC)